Chutora
Chutora is an official character, appearing in Ginga Nagareboshi Gin and in two Shin Gaiden stories. He mysteriously disappeared before the start of Ginga Densetsu Weed, although there are some implications that he might be deceased. Ginga Nagareboshi Gin Chutora is the middle Kai-brother. When he was only a month old, he and his brothers, Akatora and Kurotora, were abandoned in a box in the mountains. One day, a snake came to their box and was about to eat them. Suddenly, the three brothers killed the snake and ate it instead. They were attacked by a Pine-marten named Tin, who tried to eat them and bit out Kurotora's eye. Luckily enough, they were saved by Ben. When Ben first re-enters their territory several years later, they think he's out for their prey, and do not recall him as their savior. The Kai-brothers fight Ben, but Gin and Cross interfere. Chutora fights Cross, but stops as he gets told by Gin that she is a woman. Cross grips him by the neck and tells him to fight her and to prove by killing her how strong he really is. Chutora gets amazed by Cross' courage, and as soon as they understand that it's Ben they're fighting, they join the group. It's the Kai-brothers who tell Ben about Moss and his soldiers. For a long period of time, Chutora does not play a large role - only when they have to talk to the fighting dogs in Shikoku, where Sniper takes Chutora and Kurotora hostage. Gin and the pack soon turn up to save them, and then the leader of the wild dogs, Bill, shows up. Chutora and Kurotora are released after Gin beats Sniper in a fight. During the Wolf arc, Chutora does not enter through the underworld, but gets sent back to gather other Ohu soldiers. Ginga Ocean James/Nagareboshi Yukina Unlike in the manga where he'd mysteriously disappeared before the start of Ginga Densetsu Weed, Chutora is still hanging around Ohu. In this fanfic, Chutora is the mate of Trisha and the father of their pups, along with being a mother from a previous mating. He is the only male to both be a father and mother in the whole GOJ/GNY universe. Prequel to GOJGNY Sometime before the prequel had started, Bill and Chutora had apparently already become mates. At one point, Bill cheekily puts a red bow on Chutora's head and struts him around Gajou with it on, much to the Kai Ken's embarrassment. That very same night, the two mate, and manages to conceive Arian, Maria, and Wendy. Ginga Ocean James/Nagareboshi Yukina Chutora is the father of Arian, Wendy, and Maria, giving birth to them early in the story after the Ohu army had been chased out. His labor was hard, making Bill fear him. He is rash, but kind hearted to his three children, not knowing he was already a parent to three other children-Churin, Dai, and Chako. He is the least burdened mother of the pack, having ease with his children beside their temper issues. He soon learns that his nephew Tony is alive, but has amnesia and rejects his parents. Chutora tries to cheer up his brother, but it fails. Soon, his pups are big enough to travel and carried, so the pack sets out for more soldiers, meeting up with Cross's old children and Tegan's daughters. He later meets his brother-in-law Sam when they revisit Shikoku. Not impressed, he leaves the mansion when he hears that Sara has snuck off. Ginga Ocean James: Liara Chutora doesn't do much in the story, staying behind except when Liara is kidnapped by Sean and taken to England. He helps drive off the Koga dogs and is witness to Liara, Kovu, and Nakari's pups being born. He eventually learns of his son Choko from his mating with John's sister Trisha, him having lived in the caves for a time unknown, becoming the adopted father of Basaki, Buju, Rujina, and Duko. Dai joins Ohu sometime between the third and fourth arc. Churin meets Joe, Koyuki and Yukimura in the dog fighting arena. Ginga King 1, GNG-AW, and Ginga King 2(Parody of Lion King 1 and 2, Lion King is the product of Disney) Chutora has the most drastic change in this fanfic, being female instead of male. She is still eager to fight the Ohu army when they come by, not hesitating to fight Cross(Cross is male in this story) and Gin (Female in this story and the next). She is eventually beaten and joins the Ohu army, eventually falling in love with Cross and mating with him. At the final fight, not only is she going to be an aunt to Akatora's pups, she is going to give birth to four pups, all male-Shouji, Buru, Dodo, and Shigure. She is also the unofficial stepmother to Cross's five children from his pet days-Aru, Maya, Lana, Draga, and Lakana. Sadly, her brother Akatora dies in the final fight against Akakabuto, but her nieces and nephew are safe, she having nursed as Gin had gone off to fight. Later when her children have fully grown, Chutora is enjoying a peaceful life when she learns about Gin's new friend and love interest, John Jr, son of John Sr and Lucy. Ginga Legend Zoran And More Chutora meets his age Tawashi (he Is a male human/wolf) Category:Kai Ken Category:Official Characters Category:Ginga Ocean James chatacters Category:Males Category:GDW:AU characters Category:Dogs Category:Wolves Category:Ginga Legend Mora characters